Obsesiva Loca Pocion de Amor
by yatta
Summary: Un estudiantes tras intentar vengarse de Snape, crea un filtro de amor, este hará que quien lo beba crea estar obsesivamente enamorado de Severus, ¿qué pasaría si Potter lo bebe por error? SLASH SevXHP
1. 1- La victima de la poción

**Personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor. No lucro con esta historia. **

**Historia: Post-guerra. Snape y Dumbledore siguen con vida. UA.**

**Advertencias: Contenido homo, slash pareja SeverusXHarry con clasif N17. Disfruten si la tematica es de su agrado. **

**OBSESIVA LOCA POCION DE AMOR**

1.- La victima de la poción

_Made in yatta´s brain_

**00O-o00**

Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Reconocida como uno de los mejores colegios en todo el mundo. Su director Albus Dumbledore se sospecha un poco chiflado se toma muy enserio su trabajo, no conforme con eso, el colegio cuenta con elementos muy valiosos dentro del profesorado, por mencionar alguno: Severus Snape, uno de los mejores pocionista de todos los tiempos héroe en la gran guerra, sobreviviente a la mordedura de Nagini (algo que parecía imposible), Orden de Merlín por sus avances en la poción mata lobos y sus investigaciones en pócimas para dormir sin sueños.

La más reciente adición a este maravilloso colegio, el grandioso Harry Potter, el niño de oro, el salvador del mundo mágico, dicho personaje imparte Defensa contra las artes oscuras y ¿quien mejor para el puesto que él, quien derroto al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos?

Era una tarde tranquila, ya habían pasado seis años después que la guerra terminara y todo parecía que sería paz y armonía, las relaciones entre las casas iban de maravilla, se podían ver Slytherins y Gryffindors conviviendo como si fuesen hermanos. Pareciera que la única preocupación de los estudiantes fuera pasar los exámenes y más concretamente uno en especial "Pociones" el carácter del oscuro pocionista no parecía haber menguado en lo absoluto y aun era el más temido entre sus estudiantes. Uno en particular había salido sumamente molesto, después de todas las cosas desagradables que Snape le había dicho, era seguro que se vengaría.

Un Gryffindor de sexto. Gregory Weasley, un primo lejano de Ron Weasley el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, se encontraba sumergido en su caldero, ponía suma atención en lo que hacía –Ese Snape, ya veremos si soy un inútil después de esto –Hecho alas de Murciélago en la poción mientras sonreía. Su inútil estudiante le iba a mostrar como trabajaba su filtro de amor mejorado, para finalizar, unos cabellos de su profesor robados con maestría, adicionados a la pócima y daba un efecto más preciso, cualquiera que bebiera de esa pócima no solo iba a pensar que estaba enamorado de Snape, si no que actuaria de forma obsesiva, algo que podría catalogarse como un comportamiento casi enfermizo y solo había dos forma de revertir el efecto. Una consumando la obsesión. El chico hizo un gesto desagradable, de solo pensar que alguien quisiese tener sexo con el pocionista le provocaba asco. Segundo. Una infusión creada con una base de esqueleto de "tenryubito", Un ingrediente que estaba seguro que ni el mismo Dumbledore podría conseguir sin perder una muy buena fortuna, el ingrediente era escaso y tendría que esperar hasta obtenerlo al menos una semana, mientras tanto se divertiría en los aprietos en los que se vería envuelto su "querido profesor".

El Gryffindor sonrió con malicia, algo tenía que sacar de sus amistades Slytherin ¿no? la risa se extendió por toda la habitación. Guardo silencio repentinamente, ahora solo debía buscar una pobre tonta para que hiciera de la vida de Snape un infierno, quizás una estudiante de primero, eso sí que metería en problemas al bastardo grasiento. El Gryffindor envaso la pócima y se apresuro a eliminar la evidencia.

**O-o**

Gregory caminaba apresurado por el pasillo, ya sabía a quién usaría. Una chica Revenclaw conocida por ser un poco fresca, estaba seguro que aceptaría tomarse la pócima creyendo que estaba coqueteando con ella, su sonrisa se ensancho emocionado comenzó a correr. ¡Su venganza contra Snape seria fantástica! Al dar vuelta en una esquina no pudo evitar chocar contra alguien, perdió el equilibrio, fue inevitable dar contra el suelo, no le importo lastimarse mientras la pócima estuviese a salvo, tratando de no tirarla aferrándola fuerte en sus manos, se sintió aliviado al ver que estaba a salvo.

–Señor Weasley está prohibido correr en los pasillos. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

–Gregory lo miro molesto, se contuvo de lanzar un comentario mordaz, no deseaba llamar la atención del profesor, no con tan preciada pócima en las manos, trato de ocultarla, acción que no paso desapercibida por el ex mortifago.

–Señor Weasley muéstreme lo que esconde –Ordeno el pocionista.

–N-no escondo nada –Dijo Weasley un poco nervioso.

Snape entrecerró los ojos, saco su varita, estaba por lanzar un hechizo cuando el pelirrojo le grito –¡No puede atacar a los estudiantes! –Saco su varita para defenderse

Snape elevo una ceja –¿Quien dijo algo de atacar? Revelio inmente –Lanzo un conjuro que había aprendido hace poco, no quería admitirlo pero había sido Potter quien se lo enseñara. Harry Potter tenía mas de un año ya en el colegio y aunque al principio se resistía, era inevitable tener algunas charlas amistosas con él. Una tarde le pidió un consejo asegurando darle algo a cambio, su recompensa había sido el "Revelio Inmente" un conjuro muy útil para descubrir lo que las personas ocultaban y vaya que sus estudiantes ocultaban cosas, desde objetos de la tienda de bromas de los gemelos Weasley hasta objetos personales de otras personas, cartas de amor y tonterías como esas.

El joven Gryffindor movió sus manos sin poder evitarlo mostrando la pócima al profesor, Snape no vacilo en tomarla, inmediatamente la olfateo y miro el color y consistencia –¿Señor Weasley por que tiene en su poder un filtro de amor? –Olfateo de nuevo no muy seguro del contenido de la formula–¿Esta experimentado? ¿Está loco?

Gregory lo encaro –No estoy experimentando nada, esa pócima es muy efectiva y el que la tome estará obsesionado con usted –De inmediato se tapo la boca. ¡Demonios! estaba tan molesto que no pensó, su plan estaba arruinado y de seguro tendría un buen castigo incluido el lavado de calderos sin magia por parte de Snape.

Snape sonrió burlón –¿Quería jugarme una mala broma? Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor y prepárese, esto amerita una audiencia con el director, retírese de mi vista antes de que se me antoje bajarle más puntos –Hizo una seña con las manos para indicarle que se alejara

–No era una broma, iba a demostrarle lo inútil que soy en pociones pro-fe-sor –El pelirrojo sin duda estaba muy molesto o era muy tonto por seguir retando a su profesor.

Snape elevo una ceja –¿Todo esto es porque le dije que era un inútil? ¿Que no pone atención en clases? Si tuviera un knut por cada vez que le digo eso a un estudiantes ya seria rico, ahora lárguese y agradezca que es un Weasley o ya estaría fregando calderos de por vida –Amenazo el pocionista

Gregory se apresuro a salir de la vista del profesor. Snape miro el filtro, le comentaría a Albus en el desayuno de lo sucedido.

**O-o**

El desayuno ya había iniciado, la mayoría de los habitantes del colegio ya estaban dando buena cuenta de los manjares que se servían. El profesor Snape noto que había un asiento vacío a un lado del director. Excelente, pensó el pocionista, se apresuro a sentarse junto al director –Albus buenos días –Saludo mientras se sentaba, el anciano sonrió y saludo de la misma manera, sin importarle que Albus estuviese a la mitad de su desayuno comenzó a hablar.

–Me temo que debo informarte de algo de suma importancia, saco el frasco y lo coloco en la mesa, una vez que toco la madera del mueble cambio de forma, parecía un simple vaso con sumo de calabaza, Snape gruño –Estos jóvenes se creen demasiado astutos –Dijo bajito el pocionista. Dumbledore miraba con atención el vaso –Esto que a simple vista se ve inofensivo es un filtro de amor – Explicaba el pocionista sin notar que Harry Potter se sentaba a su lado.

El de ojos verde le dio una buena mordida a su pastel de carne, desafortunadamente el bocado no se había ido por donde esperaba y en consecuencia comenzó a ahogarse, tomo su vaso, pero este estaba casi vacío, volteo en todas direcciones, había un vaso junto a Snape, "su salvación" pensó sin vacilar lo tomo y vertió todo el contenido en su boca. El profesor estaba tan absorto en su explicación con el director que no se dio cuenta hasta que Potter se quejo –¡Snape no ponga sus pociones en vasos! Es desagradable –Harry tosía mientras intentaba recomponerse.

Tanto Albus como Severus lo miraron detenidamente –¿Potter se lo tomo todo? –Pregunto el pocionista.

Harry asintió –Me estaba ahogando, ¡claro que me lo tome todo! ¿Para qué era? –Pregunto inocente el Gryffindor.

Snape parpadeo un par de veces –¿No se siente "extraño" de algún modo? –Miraba atento la reacción del de ojos verdes, Harry negó con la cabeza –Me siento normal, ¿debería sentir algo en específico? –Miro a Snape desconfiado y después al director que parecía divertido con lo sucedido.

Snape no contesto se quedo callado, parecía analizar la situación.

En su mente el de ojos negros parecía tener un debate. Quizás necesitaba un poco de estimulación, un roce de su mano con la piel del joven profesor, un susurro, una palabra un beso… ¡Beso! ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? No era como si quisiera una escena enfrente de los estudiantes, pero tampoco quería ser sorprendido por Potter en su salón de clases, a la mitad del pasillo o peor ser atacado mientras dormía.

Sin pensarlo mucho tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Potter, lo miro directo a los ojos tratando de encontrar un brillo de locura en ellos, no estaba sudando, no temblaba, sus labios se veían de lo más normales, lo que supuso normales, carnosos, rosados, brillaban gritando aquí estoy cómeme… Snape se separo bruscamente ¿cómeme? ¿No se suponía que el filtro lo había tomado Potter?

–No sirve –Dijo simplemente

–¿Perdón? –Pregunto Potter

Snape lo miro haciendo una mueca –La pócima, fue hecha por un estudiante, está claro que no se elaboro como se debía, aun así Potter si se llegara a sentir "extraño" me avisa –Concluyo el pocionista.

Harry no entendía lo que pasaba, pero al ver ese brillo de diversión en los ojos de Dumbledore supo una cosa, el evento no presagiaba nada bueno.

**O-o**

El joven Weasley no había dicho su última palabra, tenía en su poder una dosis más del filtro, ya había previsto un fallo en su plan y había guardado un poco para una segunda oportunidad, solo que nunca pensó ser atrapado por el profesor de pociones, creyo que todo estaba perdido, sin pensar en el castigo que recibiría, Gregory frunció el ceño

¡Pues que le den! ¡Si lo iban a castigar al menos que fuese por haber realizado la travesura! ¡El plan continuaba!

Gregory camino lentamente hacia el jardín, había citado a la chica "elegida" Se detuvo frente a la rubia, sabía que la chica de primero de Revenclaw era la correcta, no fue difícil hacerla beber el filtro. Espero un momento para ver si ya había hecho efecto.

Los azules ojos de la joven se obnubilaron solo unos segundos –¿Weasley no sabes dónde está el profesor Snape?

Gregory sonrió, el filtro era un éxito…

**O-o**

Severus había terminado una nefasta clase de primero y ¿Qué mejor que una compartida por Gryffindors y Slytherins de segundo para continuar?

Cuando Dumbledore hizo los horarios debió pasarla de lo más divertido imaginándolo con su muy característico rostro de pocos amigos ¿acaso no tenia compasión por los estudiantes? al menos debía agradecer que ese año no había aparecido un Longbotton en potencia. El profesor se estremeció de solo imaginar tener otro estudiante medianamente parecido.

El chillido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo voltear al profesor, una rubia de Revenclaw lo miraba sin parpadear –Señorita Morrison si desea alguna asesoría con gusto se la daré ya que concluyan todas mis clases del día de hoy. Ahora, si me permite, ya no tardan en llegar los estudiantes –Se giro dándole la espalda a la estudiante mientras acomodaba los pergaminos que los anteriores estudiantes habían dejado con sus supuestos deberes escritos en ellos. Entonces sintió como la chiquilla osaba pegarse como lapa a su cuerpo, rodeando su cintura con los brazos. Snape intento retirarse, pero la mocosa tenia mas fuerza de la que creía y no era su deseo lastimarla si actuaba con demasiada brusquedad.

Snape movió rápido sus manos separándola, puso distancia entre ellos mientras la detenía de un hombro –¿Qué es lo que pretende señorita Morrison?

–¡Yo lo amo profesor! –La chica se lanzo de nuevo sobre el profesor. Una exclamación en general le hizo entender a Snape que no estaban solos, ¡los malditos estudiantes habían entrado justo en el momento indicado!

La mocosa intentaba parándose de puntitas robarle un beso al pocionista, Snape ya no sabía que hacer para quitársela de encima –¡Basta Morrison! ¡Largo de mi clase! ¿Qué no ve que los estudiantes ya están aquí? ¿la broma termino ¡Retírese! –Se notaba sumamente molesto al profesor, los estudiantes temían terminar pagando los platos rotos.

Uno de los valientes Gryffindor intento acercarse para persuadir a la Revenclaw de irse, pero poco estuvo de conseguir un resultado favorable, la chica le dio un tremendo golpe haciéndolo parar en el suelo –¡Nadie me alejara de mi amado Severus! –Aulló la chica

Snape elevo una ceja, esa chiquilla parecía poseída, más bien ¿obsesionada? ¿No se suponía que Potter se había tomado la pócima inservible de Weasley? No tolero más la situación, saco su varita y petrifico a la chica, después la hizo levitar. Miro a los estudiantes con ira contenida –Los quiero a todos en la biblioteca y quiero que busquen las propiedades de los ingredientes de la pócima que haríamos el día de hoy, quiero mínimo tres pergaminos y los quiero en mi escritorio la próxima clase –La cara de angustia de los estudiantes lo decían todo –¿¡Que esperan!? –Los estudiantes de un salto salieron de su estado y corrieron en dirección a la biblioteca.

Snape malhumorado se fue directo a la enfermería levitando a la estudiante, no sin antes mandar un aviso al director.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Weasley había fabricado otro filtro? ¿En tan corto tiempo? Imposible, tenia que ser una segunda dosis de la misma, entonces ¿por qué había funcionado con la señorita Morrison y con Potter no?

Eso lo iba a averiguar y muy pronto, ¡como que su nombre era Severus Snape!

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Hello! Espero que les guste esta historia, el siguiente cap lo subo el 14! Y vere si entrando la semana subo el 3, el 4 tardara un poco mas… Gracias por leer!<p> 


	2. 2- El efecto de la pocion en Harry

**OBSESIVA LOCA POCION DE AMOR**

2.- El efecto de la poción en Harry

_Made in yatta´s brain_

**00O-o00**

Severus Snape, profesor de pociones del colegio de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts, se encontraba impaciente sentado en unas de las camillas de la enfermería, cruzado de brazos mientras sus dedos golpeaban distraídamente su brazo. El director Albus Dumbledore no tardo en hacer su aparición –Mi muchacho ¿qué ha pasado? Tu nota no era muy explicativa, ¿alguien se ha lastimado? –Dijo el anciano con verdadera preocupación.

Snape bufo –¡Pasa que ese maldito Weasley se salió con la suya! –Dijo molesto

Albus parecía no entender de lo que Severus hablaba –¿Podrías ser un poco mas especifico? –Solicito el anciano

–Como le comente en el desayuno, el señor Weasley había preparado un filtro de amor –¿Lo recuerda? –Snape hizo una pausa esperando el asentimiento del director para continuar –Al parecer tenía más de una dosis. Lo mande llamar a la enfermería por que el insensato de Weasley no dudo en usarla en una inocente estudiante –Gruño el pocionista

Albus sonrió –Pero Severus, no fuiste tú el que dijo que no servía, Harry la bebió y nada paso, además ¿hay alguna prueba de que el señor Weasley sea el culpable? ¿Poppy ha dado un diagnostico? –Dumbledore lo miro por debajo de sus gafas de media luna de forma acusadora.

Snape se puso de pie –No creo que sea casualidad que haya pasado lo que se suponía debía pasar con ese filtro, la señorita Morrison se lanzo sobre mi diciendo que me amaba sin importarle que todo un grupo conformado por curiosos Gryffindor y prejuiciosos Slytherins estuviesen presente, estoy seguro que Weasley es el culpable –Acuso el moreno

Albus iba a comentar algo al respecto, pero se percato de la presencia de Madam Pomfrey, la mujer se acerco a los dos y sin mayores preámbulos comenzó a hablar –Sin duda tomo un filtro de amor –Snape miro con superioridad al director, un enorme deseo de decir "te lo dije" le invadió pero se contuvo, espero a que la sanadora terminara de hablar –Le di un antídoto pero no pareció tener efecto, debe ser un filtro muy fuerte, aparentemente la chica estaba obsesionada por encontrarle profesor Snape, decidí que lo mejor era dejarla dormida –Explico la sanadora –Agradecería cualquier información que pudieran proporcionarme –La mujer miro a los dos hombres.

Snape pensó que era el mejor momento de restregarle en la cara al vejete quien tenia la razón –Pregúntele al señor Weasley, estoy seguro que incluso podrá decirle que cosas contenía la pócima –La mujer parecía no entender, miro al anciano –¿Albus? –La sanadora quería respuestas.

Dumbledore suspiro –Llame al señor Weasley y también al profesor Potter –Le indico a la sanadora

–¿¡Potter por qué!? –Interrumpió Snape

Albus sonrió bonachón –Mi muchacho también bebió del filtro, quiero que Poppy lo revise, solo por si acaso.

**O-o**

Harry se encontraba recogiendo algunos pergaminos de su escritorio, sus estudiantes estaban saliendo, debía apresurarse, la siguiente clase era en el aula designada para el club de duelo.

Una carta con alas apareció revoloteando cercas, el profesor la tomo. Provenía del director:

Harry Potter.

Tras el incidente de la pócima de esta mañana, es imperativo que acuda a la enfermería para una revisión.

No se preocupe por sus clases, sus estudiantes serán informados.

Albus Dumbledore.

El de ojos verdes suspiro resignado ¿Qué no podían esperar a que acabaran sus clases? ¿Qué tan importante podría ser el beber una pócima que fue declarada como inservible por la máxima autoridad en la materia en el colegio?

Más valía no ser una tontería, amaba el club de duelo. Gruño. Ya se estaba pareciendo al cascarrabias de Snape.

Derrotado, a sabiendas que no podría desobedecer la orden del director se encamino a la enfermería.

Comenzó a recordar el incidente por el cual se encontraba fuera de sus clases. En aquel entonces no quiso decirle nada a Snape, ¿El motivo? Simple, la situación era algo vergonzosa, además cavia la posibilidad de haberlo imaginado, tal vez el efecto de la poción era el de confundirlo. No lo sabía, el pocionista no había mencionado nada al respecto.

Agradecía a Merlín que el haber decidido esa mañana colocarse un hechizo de contención (que esperaba no detectara la sanadora), con el club de duelo en puerta con sus estudiantes de séptimo no podía arriesgarse. Su magia había estado un poco descontrolada últimamente y pensó que algo así seria de mucha utilidad, claro mientras encontraba una respuesta a sus problemas de magia. En verdad bendito Merlín que lo traía puesto o de otra forma hubiera besado al pocionista frente a todo el colegio.

Un poco azorado Potter apresuro el paso para llegar a la enfermería, entre más rápido acabara con ese asunto, mas rápido volvería con sus clases.

Solo fueron unos minutos lo que tardo en aparecer en la enfermería, madame Pomfrey lo recibió –Profesor Potter espero no haya olvidado la rutina –Dijo sonriendo melancólica

Harry negó con la cabeza –No podría –Le regreso la sonrisa y se encamino a una de las camillas.

La mujer le palmeo un hombro al de ojos verdes –Póngase cómodo en un momento estoy con usted –La sanadora se perdió detrás de una de las cortinas de al lado.

Harry no lo pensó mucho. No tardo en estar recostado en una de las camillas, la nostalgia lo invadió. Dio un largo suspiro, ¿hacia cuanto que se encontraba como paciente? Aunque en esa ocasión no le quedaba muy claro el por que. Si, había bebido una pócima extraña, pero no había manifestado ningún síntoma. Al menos eso creía. Ese maldito murciélago grasiento, por que no solo se presentaba frente a él y le decía de que se trataba todo. Quería verlo ¡Solo para que le aclarara las cosas!

Madame Pomfrey salió de la cortina, saco su varita –Relájese profesor Potter, solo me tomara unos segundos.

Mientras la sanadora revisaba al de ojos verdes Weasley estaba siendo interrogado por el director y el pocionista en la oficina de Madame Pomfrey.

El chico Weasley estaba enfurruñado en una silla mientras Snape lo miraba de manera despectiva, Dumbledore decidió ser él, quien interrogara.

–¿Señor Weasley, dice no saber nada al respecto? –Dijo el anciano director.

El chico solo negó con la cabeza.

–No mienta Weasley lo atrape con el filtro en la mano esta mañana, ni siquiera piense en negar su confesión –Acuso el pocionista.

Albus se aclaro la garganta, recibiendo un bufido de Snape que se alejo unos pasos.

El director le puso una mano en el hombro –¿Entonces podría hablarnos de su maravilloso filtro? Debe ser realmente bueno en pociones para hacer algo así ¿no es cierto? –Concedió el anciano, mientras Snape gruñía.

El chico se enderezo de inmediato, sus ojos brillaron –Por supuesto profesor, solo fue cuestión de hacer que los ingredientes armonizaran un poco y eso lo logre con las alas de murciélago, un cabello de la persona y ¡listo! Loco y obsesivo amor instantáneo –Dijo feliz

Dumbledore le giño un ojo a Snape, este lo miro confundido –Y dígame señor Weasley, además de usted ¿alguien más sabe cómo preparar este filtro? –Pregunto sereno

El joven negó efusivo –¡Solo yo! Nadie sabe de esto. Primero hice pruebas con animales y después engañe a mi tío Ron diciéndole que era un afrodi… La cara de espanto del joven no tenia precio, se tapo la boca, de nuevo lo había hecho, ¡había cavado su propia tumba!

Severus sonrió arrogante –Lo confesó Albus, solo el sabia del filtro, espero que entiendas que algo como esto puede considerarse como un delito, creo que puedo ir reservándole una de las mejores suits en Azkaban ¿Cuál le gustaría? ¿Una con vista a los Dementores? ¿o quizás una con vista a un terrible mortifago? –Dijo mordaz. Gregory se puso de pie, pegándose a la pared miraba de un lado a otro aterrado ¿Azkaban? ¡No! el solo quería vengarse del profesor Snape. Era demasiado joven y bello para ir a prisión.

–Vamos Severus no ha pasado nada grave, aun –Dumbledore remarco la última palabra –Si pudiera decirnos cual es el antídoto, podríamos abogar por un simple castico aquí en el colegio –Apelo el director

–No tan simple –Corrigió el pocionista

Gregory trago duro –S-solo hay dos formas –Su voz temblaba un poco, maldición no quería ir a Azkaban –Tenryubito –Atino a decir

El profesor de pociones se acerco a el amenazador, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa –¡Oh no! ¿Sabe lo difícil y caro que es conseguir eso? –El chico asintió casi petrificado –No sacrificare mi última reserva en una mocosa Revenclaw, ¿cuál es la segunda opción? –Demando por una respuesta el moreno.

Albus se acerco –Quizás, si lo sueltas Severus, pueda contestar mas fácilmente –Snape lo libero lentamente no muy convencido.

Weasley agarro aire, si el profesor de pociones se había molestado a la sola mención del Tenryubito, no quería saber lo que pasaría al mencionar la segunda opción –L-la obsesión, este… ya sabe, como decirlo –No, simplemente no podía decirlo, era seguro que el que terminaba en Azkaban era Snape por matar a un estudiante.

–Dígalo de una buena vez –Grito exasperado el pocionista.

El joven Gryffindor dio un salto asustado –debeconsumarlaobsesión –Hablo tan rápido que el aire se le acabo.

Los dos adultos elevaron una ceja –¿esta insinuando que si no deseo malgastar mi ingrediente en la señorita Morrison deberé tener sexo con ella? –Snape entrecerró los ojos.

El joven asintió cerrando los ojos, como si esperara ser hechizado en cualquier momento

–¡Esta loco! ¿Que clase de estúpida venganza es esa? –Snape no entendía, simplemente nunca podría entender la manera de pensar de esos Gryffindors

Madam Pomfrey se quedo helada al escuchar la declaración del pocionista, ¿sexo? ¿con un estudiante? ¡Inaceptable! –Eso está prohibido, señor Weasley ¿cómo pudo hacerle algo como eso a la señorita Morrison? Y sobre todo a uno de sus profesores –Snape se enderezo un poco más, se sentía bien que alguien lo defendiera, al menos esta vez –¿Como pudo hacerle eso al profesor Potter? –Snape asintió –Si, como puede… ¡Potter! ¿Qué hay de mi? –Dijo un poco herido

Albus interrumpió –¿Estas diciendo Poppy que Harry bebió del mismo filtro? –La sanadora asintió –Solo que no entiendo por que en el profesor Potter no es evidente, se nota de lo más normal. Profesor Snape ¿cree que puede preparar el antídoto para hoy? –La sanadora no se andaba con rodeos.

Snape asintió, me temo que solo tengo el suficiente para una dosis, supongo que Potter puede esperar, a falta de síntomas…

–¿Esperar a que? –Interrumpió Potter.

Snape se quedo helado, Potter no necesitaba saber todos los detalle, No y ¡No!

Continuara…

Heeeee ¿siguen pensando lo mismo sobre Harry y el efecto de la pócima? Yo creo que no juar juar juar…

Gracias por leer!


	3. 3- Los efectos de la poción en Harry II

**OBSESIVA LOCA POCION DE AMOR**

3.- Los efectos de la poción en Harry II

_Made in yatta´s brain_

**00O-o00**

Albus interrumpió –¿Estás diciendo Poppy que Harry bebió del mismo filtro? –La sanadora asintió –Solo que no entiendo por que en el profesor Potter no es evidente, se nota de lo más normal –Miro al pocionista –Profesor Snape ¿cree que puede preparar el antídoto para hoy? –La sanadora no se andaba con rodeos.

Snape asintió –Aunque me temo que solo tengo ingredientes suficiente para una dosis, supongo que Potter puede esperar, a falta de síntomas…

–¿Esperar a que? –Interrumpió Potter.

Snape se quedo helado, Potter no necesitaba saber todos los detalle, No y ¡No!

Harry se quedo esperando por una respuesta, miro a Snape y supo que no la obtendría de él, entonces busco la mirada de la sanadora y esta miro hacia otra parte, el de ojos verde entrecerró los ojos, Dumbledore tenía esa risa traviesa, como diciendo esto es tan divertido que lo arruinaría diciéndotelo yo, entonces se percato del joven Weasley.

Por lo que sabía al momento podía decir que había tomado una poción supuestamente inservible, elaborada por un estudiante, ahora era llamado a una revisión y el único estudiante presente era el pelirrojo, deducción, quizás los cálculos de Snape fallaron y la pócima si tiene un efecto y Weasley era probablemente el responsable, aunque bien pudo ser inculpado por un Slytherin, no sería raro, Snape seguía con su tradición de favorecer a su casa.

–¿Alguien tendría la delicadeza de decirme que fue lo que me tome? –Harry pidió respuestas.

El pocionista bufo –Potter es inmune a la maldición Imperius, supongo que a la pócima también –Explico el pocionista intentando alejar el momento de decir la verdad, era embarazoso, no podía simplemente decirle: Oh si Potter, tomaste una poción que te vuelve loquito por mí, no tengo el antídoto así que ven a mis brazos y tengamos sexo para contrarrestar el efecto. Bufo de nuevo ante ese maquiavélico pensamiento.

Harry se cruzo de brazos –Entonces esa pócima me hará hacer algo en contra de mi voluntad –No era una pregunta era una afirmación ¿qué podía ser tan malo que no deseaban que se enterase?

Potter frunció el seño –Qué…?

Una chica corrió directo a Snape haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, la Revenclaw se abalanzo sobre el pocionista, Snape estaba impactado, la chiquilla se apresuro, sus labios tan cercas de los de él…

Harry no perdía de vista la escena, una estudiante estaba atacando al oscuro profesor, Snape parecía estar en shock mientras que esa no perdía oportunidad en agasajarse, la estudiante tenía una meta muy clara en la mente de Potter, quería besar a Snape.

Harry no pudo más con la escena molesto, nadie le explicaba lo que ocurría y ahora una estudiante realizaba frente a todos una descarada escena en contra del pocionista.

Potter agarro a la chica de la túnica y la alejo de Severus, el niño que vivió había reaccionado más rápido que todos, salvando a Snape de ser besado por una estudiante.

Harry miro molesto a la estudiante –¿Que cree que hace señorita Morrison? 100 puntos menos por atacar a un profesor –Dijo pensando en que debió quitar mas puntos.

Dumbledore salió del shock –Me temo que anulare ese retiro de puntos Harry –El joven profesor fulmino al director ante lo dicho.

–No veo una buena razón para eso, "Albus" –Dijo acentuando el nombre del director al final.

Snape elevo una ceja, desde cuando Potter baja tantos puntos y se portaba tan descortés, ¿Acaso la poción comenzaba a surtir efecto? Suspiro derrotado.

–Ese inapropiado comportamiento por parte de la señorita Morrison es a causa de la poción –Dijo el ex mortifago

Harry lo miro sin comprender del todo, la chica pataleo intentando liberarse –Nadie me alejara de mi amado Severus! –Grito la chica desesperada

Harry volteo a donde estaba la sanadora –¡Duérmala o algo! –Dijo exasperado el de ojos verdes.

Madame Pomfrey durmió a la chica y se la llevo lejos.

Harry empuño las manos –Cual es exactamente el efecto de esa poción –Nadie parecía querer responder

–Joder! Que alguien me diga –Todos saltaron en su lugar, estaba claro que Snape y Dumbledore no tenían pensado revelar el secretito, miro a Weasley, estaba seguro que su aterradora mirada podía rivalizar con la del mismísimo Lord Voldemort en sus tiempos de gloria.

–Loco y obsesivo amor por el profesor Snape –Prácticamente grito el pelirrojo asustado

La habitación quedo en silencio después de eso, aguardaban por la reacción del profesor de defensas.

–¿Qué se requiere para contrarrestar el efecto? –Pregunto Potter, al parecer más tranquilo, demasiado pensó el pocionista.

–Tenryubito –Contesto de inmediato el pocionista, no tenia por que enterarse de la otra opción –Solo tengo suficiente para una dosis, entenderá que la señorita Morrison será quien reciba el antídoto a sabiendas que ella ha desarrollado los desagradables síntomas y usted no.

Harry asintió en entendimiento –¿Tenryubito es lo que necesita cierto? –La mirada de Potter se centro en el pocionista.

Snape elevo una ceja –Eso fue lo que dije –Corroboro Severus

–Creo que tengo un poco de eso, no estoy seguro, en mi habitación hay un estante viejo y encantado, lleno de raros ingredientes, como no he tenido la necesidad de usar lo que hay dentro…

Snape tomo de los hombros al joven profesor –Tiene algo como eso en su poder y simplemente lo desperdicia como si no fuese nada! –Snape reacciono al sentir la proximidad de Harry, se alejo lentamente y carraspeó.

–Si Harry tiene el ingrediente no veo más problema, a excepción del castigo para el señor Weasley por supuesto –Sonrió bonachón el director del colegio

–Como decía –Interrumpió Harry –Este estante está encantado y necesitare de la asistencia de alguien –Potter aguardo por un voluntario

Dumbledore se acerco al estudiante y puso su mano en su hombro –Me llevare al señor Weasley para determinar su castigo ¿Severus podrías ser tu quien asista a Harry?

Snape gruño aceptando de mala gana –Mejor apresurarse las clases aun no terminan –El oscuro profesor espero a ser guiado por Potter.

O-o

Harry entro en sus habitaciones dejando pasar al pocionista.

Guio rápidamente a Snape a donde se encontraba el estante –Descubrí que tiene una trampa, debe poner sus dos manos sobre la puerta del estante –Harry movió las manos imitando el acto

Snape elevo una ceja –Pero si detengo la puerta usted no podrá abrirá –Para cualquiera eso parecería obvio

El Gryffindor sonrió –Por eso le dije que había una trampa, si coloca su manos como le indique le mostrare.

El pocionista gruñendo levemente se posiciono colocando sus dos manos sobre el dichoso mueble, impidiendo abrir la pequeña puerta.

Harry lo rodeo, se miraba indeciso y entonces se agacho metiéndose entre los dos brazos, Snape sentía como se deslizaba la espalda del Gryffindor por su pecho, tembló ligeramente con el toque y solo esperaba que Potter no lo hubiese notado, intento centrarse en lo que realmente importaba, obtener el Tenryubito.

–Por ningún motivo retire sus manos –La voz del joven saco a Snape de sus pensamientos.

¡Pero qué demonios!

La cabeza de Potter había desaparecido en la puerta, el pocionista iba a separarse, pero recordó la advertencia del de ojos verde y permaneció en su lugar gruñendo hasta que Potter Salió se giro con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro que desapareció al momento de conectar miradas.

El pocionista no había retirado sus manos aun, tenía a Potter acorralado, podría ser tan fácil besar al Gryffindor en ese momento, se golpeo mentalmente por ese pensamiento, si una tonta poción de obsesión amorosa no había conseguido reacción alguna en Harry solo podía significar una cosa, debía ser muy desagradable para el más joven.

Dio un fuerte golpe a la puerta –Pudo tener la gentileza de decirme que iba a ocurrir, casi me da un infarto cuando veo su cuerpo sin cabeza –Snape detuvo sus palabras, él no acostumbraba a hablar de mas ¿qué le estaba pasando? Había sido Potter el que había tomado la poción no él.

Harry elevo una ceja ¿Snape infartado? ¿Se preocupaba por él?

¡A Severus le importaba!

El ojo derecho de Harry comenzó a temblar, Snape tenía sentimientos positivos hacia él, Harry Potter!

El Gryffindor se abrazo al Slytherin –Oh Severus –Algo quebrándose se escucho en ese momento.

Harry salió de su ensoñación, empujo al pocionista.

Lo que se había roto era el frasco con el ingrediente, el cual ahora resultaba inservible, miro a Harry, este parecía que tendría un ataque de ansiedad, comenzaba a hiperventilar

–Claro, el hechizo de contención –Jadeo el de ojos verdes un tanto asustado

Snape entrecerró los ojos –Por eso la pócima no funcionaba –Debía ser un fuerte hechizo para poder detener el efecto de una poción, pensó Severus, la otra interrogante era ¿Por qué Harry Potter se pondría uno?

Harry se abrazo a si mismo –Salga profesor –Dijo ya respirando con un poco mas de normalidad

–No me iré hasta que me diga que ocurre –Se cruzo de brazos el pocionista

–La contención se agoto, salga si no quiere ser violado –Apuro el Gryffindor

Snape elevo una ceja –Ponga otro hechizo y asunto resuelto –El pocionista se notaba muy calmado, demasiado para las palabras de su ex alumno.

Harry sonrió y se enderezo –No puedo –Miro a los ojos al pocionista –Mas bien no quiero –El joven se abalanzo sobre el Slytherin besándolo, se separo solo un poco rozo sus labios disfrutando de la friccion –Ahora que estamos juntos nada nos separara –El ex mortifago intentaba detener al Gryffindor sin mucho éxito, si Harry tomo alguna clase de entrenamiento físico este era muy eficaz, la fuerza del mocoso lo estaba dominando.

Los brazos del pocionista quedaron atrapados en las manos del Gryffindor –Potter le esta dominando una poción, debe resistir –Snape aposto a la fuerza mental de Harry, pero al ver la sonrisa maliciosa en el otro, digna de un Slytherin supo que la sanidad de Potter se había esfumado.

–Ya resistí lo suficiente, le di la oportunidad de escapar, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que decidió permanecer, no que hubiera mucha diferencia ya que lo habría cazado hasta encontrarlo, pero si me ahorra el trabajo –Harry lamio los labios de Snape –Eso me hace pensar que desea esto tanto como yo.

Los labios del pocionista fueron atrapados en un posesivo beso mientras sus ojos se abrían por la sorpresa, no por el beso, si no por que se había dado cuenta de que quizás Potter tenia razón, lo deseaba.

En un giro inesperado ahora era Harry el que estaba atrapado, arrinconado a la pared –Ya no hay antídoto y los efectos de la pócima son más que claros –Harry se acerco y le dio un rápido beso divertido que dejo mudo a Snape por unos segundos –Sepa que hare esto por que no quiero que me acose durante mis clases. Ha dejado claro que correr es inútil con usted, así que no quiero reclamos –Fue ahora el pocionista el que inicio el contacto, libero al Gryffindor de los brazos y lo rodeo por la cintura atrayéndolo, haciéndolo caminar lentamente entre besos desenfrenados y bruscos, Potter parecía hambriento, no que eso le molestase, miraba de reojo en busca de algo.

Harry lo sujeto del rostro con sus manos –Aquí esta tu premio amor –No le gustaba que Snape se distrajera de esa manera.

¿Acaso buscaba algo con que dejarlo inconsciente para poder escapar? No, Snape sabía que era inútil correr, el mismo lo había dicho o era una artimaña Slytherin para escapar?

Snape gruño –Me gustaría mas si mi premio estuviese sobre una cama –Dijo con voz ronca.

Harry lo miro desconcertado, pero pudo notar la lujuria en esos ojos, tomo de la muñeca al pocionista y lo guio a donde dormía…

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Hello! Por que no puedo T-T quiero acabar mis fics y se alargan un capitulo mas nooooo! La verdad es que la escena fuerte es la que sigue, y se me dificultan un poco, por eso mejor lo dejo en lo mejor juar juar hasta el prox cap!<p>

Gracias por leer!


	4. 4- Una dulce y obsesiva trampa

**OBSESIVA LOCA POCION DE AMOR**

4.- Una dulce y obsesiva trampa

_Made in yatta´s brain_

**00O-o00**

Snape no parecía concentrado, más bien se notaba algo distraído, al menos eso fue lo que pensó Potter…

¿Acaso buscaba algo con que dejarlo inconsciente para poder escapar? No, Snape sabía que era inútil correr, el mismo lo había dicho ¿Esta era una artimaña Slytherin para escapar?

Harry sujeto a Snape del rostro con sus manos –Aquí está tu premio amor –Dijo con algo de molestia en su voz. No le gustaba que Snape se distrajera de esa manera, no cuando ignoraba sus atenciones.

Snape gruño. Maldición ¿Cómo había terminado en esto? Se suponía que Potter le daría el ingrediente y el crearía el antídoto y todos felices y contentos. Como antiguo expía sabía que escapar no le resultaría algo muy complicado, por Morgana de peores situaciones escapo en el pasado, aunque ciertamente con Potter nada era fácil, eso y el poder tener sexo con Potter y culpar a la poción.

¡Un momento! ¿Por qué su lado Slytherin venía a relucir en un momento como ese? era la perfecta escusa, una voz en su mente silencio lo poco que quedaba de su razón, un respetable Slytherin como lo era él no podía dejar pasar esa valiosísima oportunidad, después de todo la casa de las serpientes se caracterizaba por obtener siempre algo a cambio.

Si Potter estaba maldito por una pócima y pedía desesperadamente su ayuda ¿quién era él para negársela? Sobre todo si a cambio podría jugar con ese delicioso cuerpo, nadie lo culparía, no habría represalias, después de tomar ese cuerpo todo volvería la normalidad. Potter se liberaba de la maldición y el obtenía sexo sin compromiso, este era un mejor "Todos felices y contentos" ¿No?

¡No importaban los medios si no el resultado!

–Me gustaría más si mi premio estuviese sobre una cama –Dijo con voz ronca el pocionista.

Harry lo miro desconcertado, pero pudo notar la lujuria en la negrura de esos ojos, Snape no pensaba en escapar. Tomo la muñeca del pocionista y lo guio a donde dormía.

Harry empujo a Severus sobre la cama y de inmediato se subió en el mayor, aun desconfiaba un poco, nadie era más Slytherin que Snape, excepto el mismo quizás, sonrió de solo pensar en ello.

Comenzó a desabrochar la túnica, era un poco desesperante, pero no quería quitar el romance desvistiéndolo con la varita, comenzó a lamer la piel que iba descubriendo poco a poco bajando lentamente hasta detenerse en los pantalones, de un solo movimiento jalo la tela de la túnica y el resto de los botones salieron volando salvajemente, Snape ignoro el daño a su ropa al ver la sensual manera en la que el Gryffindor se movía.

–Estas disfrutando amor –Dijo el de ojos verdes mientras iniciaba de nuevo con besos en la piel expuesta, intentaba desabrochar los pantalones en el proceso.

¿Qué si lo estaba disfrutando? Aun era prematuro para contestar aquello.

Rápidamente Snape se sentó dejando que su ropa resbalara por su espalda, su rostro casi chocando con el del joven –Esto está comenzando Potter, se que puede hacerlo mejor, esfuércese un poco mas –Terminada su frase ataco los labios del Gryffindor sin darle oportunidad a nada. Harry se sentía de mantequilla, Snape era un desgraciado malnacido, grasiento murciélago demasiado buen besador.

Cuando menos lo pensó el pocionista estaba arriba y solo vestido de la cintura para abajo con un pantalón negro que delineaba a la perfección la esbelta figura del pocionista, a pesar de lo bien que le quedaban deseaba enormemente desaparecerlos, quitar toda barrera entre su cuerpo y el de Snape, anhelaba el contacto de su piel desnuda con la del ex mortifago.

Snape ataco el cuello de Harry después de dejarle de besar, estaba claro que ambos requerían un poco de oxigeno y a Severus le apetecía probar mas del joven Gryffindor

–Espero que esta prenda no sea su favorita –Hablo el mayor mientras tomaba la camisa de Harry con fuerza, de un brusco movimiento la desgarro, el no tenía la paciencia de Potter, no estaba dispuesto a perder su tiempo desabrochando botón por botón.

Harry Jadeo, aquello lo había excitado más de lo que imagino –Si era mi favorita, ahora como castigo deberá cubrirme con su cuerpo… Desnudo –Si Snape no hubiese estado presente cuando el sombrero selecciono a Potter para Gryffindor, no lo creería, el chico a veces mostraba un lado tan Slytherin que dudaba si Dumbledore había tenido algo que ver para que Potter no cayera en la casa de las serpientes.

–¿Si sus pantalones sufren la misma suerte, deberé cubrirlo igual? –Snape sonrió de lado

–No –Contesto el leoncito. Snape elevo una ceja desconcertado

–Deberá chupármela –Harry dio una palmaditas a su miembro, el cual estaba aun resguardado bajo la tela del pantalón y los bóxers.

¿Cuándo Potter dejo de verse tan… "virginal"? El mocoso era una maldita serpiente hecha y derecha, atrapado en el cuerpo de un mansito león o quizás simulando serlo. Severus estaría encantado de corromper ese cuerpo las veces que Potter lo solicitara.

Severus se apresuro a retirar lo que a Potter le quedaba de ropa, el miembro del más joven respingo anticipando lo que seguía a continuación. La boca de Snape acariciándolo, succionándolo, ¿mordisqueándolo tal vez? Pero la boca del pocionista no fue directo a donde esperaba.

Severus se apodero de los labios de Harry, se separo por un breve instante –Primero pagare por la camisa –Los besos de Severus eran candentes, tenían la justa succión, sus movimientos sabían cuando morder el maldito sabía muy bien que hacer a tal grado de dejarlo suspirando y deseando por mas.

Harry no se quedaría atrás, comenzó a mover sus manos, no solo quería tocar a Snape, necesitaba tocarlo, deslizo sus manos por el pecho hasta enredar sus brazos en el cuello del mayor y profundizar el beso.

Severus pensaba que besar a Potter era delicioso, adictivo, sin embargo deseaba besar todo, explorar lo más posible ese delicado y exquisito cuerpo.

El pocionista se obligo a separa sus labios de los de Potter, ladeo el cuello del menor y comenzó a succionar y lamer la piel del Gryffindor bajando por su cuello, culebreando con su lengua en la clavícula, arrancando gemidos del de ojos verde, continuo descendiendo, quería escuchar todos los sonidos que pudiese provocar en un excitado Harry.

Atrapo con cuidado entre sus dientes el pezón izquierdo jalándolo un poco mientras movía su lengua sobre el delicado botón endureciéndolo, cuando pensó que era suficiente continuo su camino descendiendo, había otra parte de la anatomía de Potter que deseaba endurecer mas.

Snape separo las piernas del más joven, y encontró ese suculento miembro que se alzaba listo para ser engullido. Los ojos del pocionista brillaron con lujuria, se relamió los labios, podía sentir como la saliva se acumulaba en su boca, chupo dos de sus dedos, podía dilatarlo mientras disfrutaba de la felación.

Su mano derecha se abrió paso sobre los glúteos de Harry, enterró el primer dedo, se sorprendió un poco, normalmente es la parte en donde se asustan, oponen un poco de resistencias y se debe comenzar la labor de convencimiento relajando a su amante después de todo es una intromisión demasiado intima, solo tenía dos explicaciones, la poción era maravillosa o el sexo entre hombres no era algo nuevo para Potter. Snape no deseaba quitar el encanto le daría crédito a Weasley por su buen trabajo, después de todo Potter estaba demasiado estrecho, ese trasero era virgen o su nombre no era Severus Snape!

El Slytherin decidió centrarse en cosas más importantes, como el miembro frente a sus ojos, se acomodo con su otra mano el sexo del joven para comenzar a lamerlo, deslizo su lengua por todo el tronco, podía sentir el cuerpo de Potter estremecerse, metió todo el miembro a su boca y volteo la mirada al joven, respiración irregular, cuerpo sudoroso, mejillas sonrojadas, un endemoniadamente sexy Potter a la vista, comenzó a bombear con su boca e introdujo un segundo dedo, no podía esperar por hacer suyo ese cuerpo, solo dilataría un poco mas y entonces…

Snape parpadeo perplejo de su boca goteaba semen y no era poco, era la semilla de Potter y si estaba en su boca solo podía significar que el Gryffindor había tenido un orgasmo.

¿Qué era, un niñato?

No, no y ¡No! Potter no podía haber terminado tan pronto, gruñendo se sentó en la cama, debió haberse enterrado en ese cuerpo cuando pudo, el leoncito estaba satisfecho la pócima perdería su efecto y mientras él con una dolorosa erección que tendría que atender en el baño y con la ayuda de su mano ¡Por Salazar! Eso se ganaba por tratar de ayudar a los demás. Ni hablar mejor apresurarse aun tenía que hacer un antídoto, definitivamente no pensaba repetir el favor y menos con su estudiante.

Snape respiro profundo no quería sentirse tan frustrado, pensaba en ponerse de pie cuando la mano de Potter en su hombro lo detuvo.

El joven se abrazo por la espalda, comenzó a dar pequeños besos en el cuello de Snape hasta llegar a su oreja –No pensaras en irte, estamos en lo mejor –Harry metió su lengua en el oído del pocionista –No hemos terminado amor –Harry se balanceo devolviendo al pocionista a la cama, rápidamente comenzó a quitarle el pantalón a Snape –Quiero sentirte muy profundo –Dijo Harry con voz seductora –Quiero ser solo tuyo –El mismo Harry se posiciono y acomodo el miembros de Snape en su entrada enterrándose lentamente, gritando gustoso al sentir el doloroso placer de tener al pocionista entre sus piernas.

–Sev, eres increíble –Jadeo el de ojos verdes

Snape gruño en respuesta, estar dentro de Potter era mejor de lo que esperaba, sentía que perdía el control, paso sus manos por los glúteos del Gryffindor aferrándose a ellos, enterrando un poco más en el joven, Merlín por que Weasley no hizo esa pócima antes!

Snape comenzó a amasar ese bien redondeado trasero animando a Potter a moverse, Harry no se hizo del rogar, comenzó a marcar el ritmo, entraba y salía lentamente jadeando y gimiendo en cada movimiento. Estaba decidido Snape confiscaría lo que le quedara de pócima a su estudiante y Potter erróneamente la tomaría de nuevo, definitivamente esto debía repetirse.

Los movimientos de Harry comenzaron a aumentar y con ello los eróticos sonidos de la pecaminosa boca del Gryffindor, el chapoteo que producía cada vez que enterraba por Salzar!

Snape decidió tomar más acción en el asunto, sujeto las muñecas de Harry y en un rápido movimiento tumbo al leoncito inmovilizándolo con su cuerpo –Tenias razón, estamos en la mejor parte –Snape no espero una respuesta, beso esos deliciosos labios, quería beberse esos gemidos y jadeos. Fue el mismo Harry el que interrumpió el beso necesitando respirar, su agitación y desesperación por sentir más le hizo liberar sus muñecas para aferrarse a la espalda del pocionista con los brazos, sus piernas imitando la acción, tenía al Shytherin donde lo quería, ladeo su cuello para que Snape ocupase sus labios en producirle más placer, el pocionista mordisqueaba, succionaba y lamia la piel expuesta, hasta que reclamo de nuevo esos labios, se enterró fuertemente cambiando un poco el ángulo, Harry grito en los labios de su amante, Snape libero esos labios mientras sonreía –Lo encontré –Dijo con malicia, de nuevo salió para arremeter con todas sus fuerzas, esta vez el grito de Harry se escuchó por toda la habitación, en cada estocada, le era inevitable, el lugar donde Severus golpeaba, la sensación que provocaba, era simplemente indescriptible. Tan intenso, tan…

Harry ya podía controlar un poco los gritos, se estaba acostumbrando un poco a la sorpresa –Sev ahhhh –Apenas pudo decir, apretó su entrada provocando un grito en Snape –Mocoso travieso –Gruño el pocionista, tomo las caderas del más joven y aumento las embestidas, sabía que estaba llegando a su límite y Potter no tardaría en terminar

–Sev… Amor… ya… no, ahhhh –Ese último grito fue la culminación, el semen del más joven salía disparado atrapado entre sus cuerpos, la sensación cálida de la semilla de Harry en su piel fue lo que falto para que el mismo se corriera dentro de Harry, no estaba en sus planes terminar dentro, pero no había podido contenerse, Potter era demasiado ardiente.

Sus respiraciones poco a poco comenzaban a normalizarse, Snape se tumbó a un lado del Gryffindor.

Harry se sentó en la cama, aun se notaba un poco agitada su respiración, Snape lo miro y no pudo evitar lanzar un comentario –Si no fueras un Gryffindor y tuvieras ese hechizo de contención pensaría que lo planeaste desde un principio.

Harry contesto sin pensar mucho –El sombrero quería ponerme en Slythe…rin –La voz de Potter murió al mencionar la casa de las serpientes. Harry volteo a ver al mayor un tanto alterado, su cara era como la de un chiquillo pillado en plena travesura, Severus se levantó como si hubiese sido impulsado por un resorte –Me está diciendo que esto fue planeado por usted –Harry intento hacerse para atrás y solo consiguió caerse de la cama, una almohada se había resbalado y la había tomado como única cosa para cubrir su desnudez –Yo… no, la verdad es que no la tome a propósito, podía controlarme, la contension flaqueo solo un momento, pero entonces comencé a pensar en que tenía una estupenda escusa y mentí un poco para que me acompañara y pues, cuando lo convencí y lo demás ya lo sabe –Dijo un poco sonrojado el menor.

Snape sonrió con malicia –Si quería acostarse conmigo, solo debió preguntar Potter.

Harry lo miro asombrado –¿Usted se habría acostado conmigo si se lo hubiese pedido? –Pregunto aturdido el Gryffindor.

El pocionista ladeo la cabeza –¿No lo acabo de hacer?

Harry se pateó mentalmente –Pero fue por la pócima…

Snape se acercó al joven –La pócima perdió su efecto en su primer orgasmo, no lo niegue y sin embargo, yo estaba tan desilusionado por no poder –Detuvo sus palabras y alargo su mano para poder alcanzar la almohada y así poder despojar al leoncito de ella.

El sonrojo de Harry fue muy evidente, Snape lo había dejado completamente expuesto, se cubrió con las manos –¡Snape! –Reclamo

–¿Qué paso con Sev y amor? –Snape sujeto el tobillo de Harry y lo acerco, comenzó a dar ligeros besos –¿No prefieres llamarme así? –Severus miro esos verdes ojos –Puedo poner la poción en tu bebida si eso te hace sentir menos vergüenza

–¿De qué hablas? –Harry quería estar seguro

Snape gruño –Hablo de tu y yo haciendo esto una o quizás dos veces al día.

Harry lo miro aun sin comprender.

Snape suspiro –En términos Gryffindor quiero que seamos pareja, amantes, novios, lo que mejor te suene –Dijo el Slytherin sin más ceremonias.

Harry arrebato su pie de las manos de Snape, se puso de pie importándole poco su desnudez y se acercó a Snape –Dos, tres quizás más –Beso al pocionista empujándolo para volver a la cama –Sev amor podríamos, no sé, repetir?

El pocionista sonrió con malicia –Estaba por proponerlo.

**FIN!**

* * *

><p>Y así concluye este ficcc! Siiii!<p>

Quiero avisar que octubre es el mes del Snarry motivo por el cual en las mazmorras del Snarry habrá eventos, de los cuales participare, entiéndase que habrá d cap (por lo general one shoot) por semana de esta su servidora, por lo cual se verán afectados mis otros fics, aun así espero poder actualizar por lo menos uno cada 2 semanas, ya veré como me organizo, octubre es de poca actividad para mi, espero poder seguir mi meta.

Agradezco a mi beta Claudia aunque este último cap no lo reviso por que yo me desespere y no se lo mande y lo publique jeje…

Gracias por continuar conmigo hasta el final de este fic!


End file.
